mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Late
Little Miss Late is the eleventh book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Late is late for everything, and can't find a job. She tries to work in a bank, but by the time she gets there, the bank has closed. She tries to be a secretary for Mr. Uppity, but he goes home late. The job she gets is as a servant for Mr. Lazy, because he does things at the wrong times, so this works out for Mr. Lazy. Voice Acctresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1991-1997) *Alyson Court (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame En Retard (French) *Dona Tardona (Spanish) *Unsere Uschi Unpünktlich (German) *Mevrouwtje Te Laat (Dutch) *Η Κύριος Αργοπορίδου (Greek) *遲到小姐 (Taiwan) *늦어양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Uppity (Mentioned but not seen) (also on cover, says "Late again") *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Silly *Little Miss Neat *Bank Manager Counterparts *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland, both are late). *Beth (Total Drama, both are late for stuff) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb, both are late) *Postman Pat (Namesake series, both have orange hair) *Norman Price (Fireman Sam, both have orange hair) *Mr Fothergill (Bob the Builder, both have orange hair and freckles) *Woody (Suite Life On Deck, both can be late) *Pinkmo (The Gibber Show, both are late for stuff). *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur, both have orange curly hair). *Philip J. Fry (Futurama, both have orange hair) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy, both have orange hair) *Sour Susan (Horrid Henry, both have orange hair) *Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have orange curly hair and freckles) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo, both have orange hair) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls, both have orange hair) *Constable Knapweed (The Herbs, both have orange hair) *The Marshal of the Air Force (Roald Dahl's The BFG, both have orange hair) *Rosie (Thomas and Friends, both have freckles) *Billy Shoepack (TUGS, both have orange hair and freckles) *Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, both have orange curly hair) *Tracey McBean (Namesake series, both have orange hair) *Chris Andersen (Fairy Tale Police Department, both have orange hair) *Naughty Nick (Letterland, both have orange hair) *Charlie the Clown (The Shoe People, both have orange hair) *Sammy Sailor (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have orange curly hair) *Droopy Dog (Namesake series, both have orange hair) *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, both have orange hair) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, both have orange hair) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range, both have orange hair) *Michael Darling (Peter Pan, both have orange hair) *Hercules (Disney, both have orange hair) *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians, all three have orange hair) *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both have orange hair) *The Theme Song Guy (The Emperor's New Groove, both have orange hair) *Syndrome (The Incredibles, both have orange hair) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both have orange hair) *Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys, both have orange hair) *Dany (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both have orange hair) *Bloom (Winx Club, both have orange hair) *Agent Heather (Gadget Boy, both have orange hair) *Too-Late Toby (Little Monsters, both are late for everything) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Birthday *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr Bump Goes On A Trip (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Nudes Category:Red hair Category:Yellow characters Category:Brown characters Category:Characters with freckles